life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Chloe Price (Season 2)
Chloe Elizabeth Price (born March 11, 1994)Chloe's student file in "Chaos Theory" is the deuteragonist of Life is Strange, the playable protagonist in Before the Storm (the prequel to the events of Life is Strange) and mentioned in Life is Strange 2. She was Max Caulfield's best friend before Max moved to Seattle in their early teen years, leaving Chloe in their hometown of Arcadia Bay, Oregon. However, they rekindle their friendship during the events of the original game when Max returns to Arcadia Bay five years later. She is the daughter of William Price (deceased) and Joyce Price (deceased, determinant), and the step-daughter of David Madsen. If Arcadia Bay had perished in the storm in the original game, Chloe's friendship with Max has continued into July 2017 (as established in the final episode of Life is Strange 2). : For detailed information on Chloe's original appearance in the franchise, click here. To read more about Chloe's childhood with Max, click here. To read more about Chloe's rekindled friendship with Max during the events of Season 1, click here. Appearance A photograph kept by Chloe's step-father in his trailer at a remote desert commune in Arizona shows Chloe's appearance has changed somewhat in Season 2: * Her sleeve tattoo has been given a partial black ink cover-up. The reasoning behind this is from a combination of mixed feelings, such as angst, remorse, guilt, to not forget who died in the storm, to grow up, to advance in her life, and to never forget.Co-Game Director Michel Koch listed these feelings as their reasoning behind Chloe's tattoo cover-up. Source: Twitter post by Michel Koch * She also appears to be growing her hair out into its natural color (strawberry blond). The green that extends down from this could be what remains of the blue-turquoise hair she was seen with in the original game, as blue-turquoise dye fades to green due to its undertones being green (unless it is primed with a purple toner which neutralizes yellows). * There is no date to the photograph, but there could be a clue in Chloe's hair: ** If she was no longer dying her hair after the events of Season 1, then 6 inches of average human hair growth would put this photograph at approximately one year after the events of Season 1. If she continued to dye her hair in a blue-turquoise or even deliberately green, then she could have decided to stop doing this at any time, making it more difficult to date the photograph. In Season 1, Chloe had a belly piercing. It is unknown if she still has this in Season 2. Background Chloe grew up in Arcadia Bay and became best friends with Max who lived just half a mile away. They were both "only children," which made them so much closer. They both engaged in many fun games and activities as well as daydreaming of their future and the adventures they would have together. In 2008, Chloe's father tragically died in a car crash. Max was at Chloe's house on that day and found this hard to deal with as William was like a father to her. Soon after this tragic event, Max had to move to Seattle with her parents, leaving Chloe to deal with her grief alone. Chloe always used to smile and laugh, but gradually became more resentful of her life without her father and Max. Not long after the loss of her father, Chloe's mother Joyce and David Madsen met and became lovers. Chloe started to rebel by hanging around with bad boys, taking drugs, and running away from home. She gradually changed her outward appearance to the punk-rock style seen in Season 1. She also got into varying degrees of mischief and thus earned a bad reputation with the local police over the years. Chloe attended Blackwell Academy until at least 2010Blackwell documents in both Chloe's and Alternative Chloe's rooms dated 2010 reveal that Chloe attended Blackwell Academy at least since then., where she eventually found support from another local girl, Rachel Amber, striking up a firm friendship.A postcard in Chloe's room written by Rachel on August 24, 2011, reveals that they had been close friends for at least two years. Her student file reveals she had a 1.7 GPA, taking part in pranks and vandalism before being thrown out of the Academy about three years before Max began attending. Chloe and her new friend planned to run away together to California to start a new life before Rachel's disappearance in 2013. On October 7th, 2013, a 19-year-old Chloe runs into Max on Blackwell's parking lot (as seen in the original game) amidst an altercation with Nathan Prescott. Unknown to Chloe, she was accidentally shot dead moments earlier by Nathan in a girls bathroom at the school. She is overwhelmed not only by this unexpected reunion with Max but also in the discovery that her best friend now has a mysterious ability to rewind time as well as predicting a deadly storm that will arrive in Arcadia Bay that Friday (October 11th). At first, Chloe doesn't believe Max, but wants to, so she devises a plan to put Max's powers to the test. Finally convinced, Chloe selfishly pushes Max to her limits on their second day together, where her life can be saved up to two times on this day. The side effects of Max's nose bleeds and blacking out scares Chloe. They plan to put Max's powers to better use in finding clues about Rachel's disappearance. The clues lead to the discovery of Rachel's body in the local junkyard. At first, they both assume that Nathan Prescott is the killer, but they soon discover it to be Max's art teacher, Mr. Jefferson, who shoots Chloe dead in the junkyard. This death is eventually undone by Max's use of her photo time jump ability. When the storm arrives that Friday, they both flee up the cliff to the lighthouse, which seemed to avoid the path of the storm. Max ponders the storm being a culmination of the use of her ability to keep playing around with time, like Chaos Theory (or Butterfly Effect). Chloe hands Max a photo that Max had taken in the girls bathroom earlier that week before Chloe had been shot, saying that she could use that photo to go back in time and allow her to die, thus resetting time and preventing the storm. Max can choose whether to sacrifice Chloe in this way or allow the storm to continue on its path of destruction and wipe out Arcadia Bay. If Max chooses to sacrifice Chloe, the town is saved and Chloe dies from the gunshot wound in the bathroom. If Max choose to sacrifice Arcadia Bay, then Season 2 shows that their friendship has continued and may have blossomed into something more (determinant). Episode Five - "Wolves" Chloe's step-father confides to Sean Diaz that he used to hate Max and Chloe for running away - hitting the road and never looking back while he was trying to rebuild. Once he acknowledged that the past was the past and moved on, like they did, he reached out to them, and they made peace with each other. They both stayed at "Away" for a while. During the conversation, he pauses as he refers to Chloe as his "daughter," almost as though he is still getting used to using that word. The above conversation is interrupted by David's cell phone ringing, and he takes the call in the privacy of his trailer. He opens the call with, "Hey, Sweetie! What's up?" As the conversation unfolds, it becomes clear that this is a call from Chloe. The call implies that Max and Chloe are either in New York or had just had a bad experience with somebody from New York. The experience seems to concern Max and a gallery, and Max may have been trying to submit her work to a gallery or was perhaps applying for a job at one. David is heard to ask Chloe, "How about that other gallery she told me about?" then follows it up with, "Cool! Fingers crossed then!" After his comment about them checking out his working solar panels the next time they come by, he suggests they could maybe drive down to Louisiana or Texas, which could mean they have plans to visit soon. He ends the call with, "Wish Max luck for me, okay? Bye bye, love ya!" Relationships Friends *Max Caulfield - Chloe felt abandoned when her childhood best friend moved to Seattle shortly after Chloe's father died. They were reunited when Max began attending Blackwell Academy five years later, but Chloe still retained some negative feelings from their separation. Even so, Chloe cared very deeply for Max and they quickly rekindled their friendship. Chloe feared losing Max again and had the wish to always stay by her side. In the final episode of Season 1, if Max decides to sacrifice Chloe for the sake of Arcadia Bay, they will share a long hug or a kiss, and Chloe will tell her that she will always love her. If Max decides to stay with Chloe, they will leave the town, promising to always stay together. It is clear from Life is Strange 2 that, if Arcadia Bay was sacrificed, Chloe and Max continue to be there for one another. (See here for more information on their relationship.) Family *David Madsen - After her father's death, Chloe's mother remarried to David Madsen making him Chloe's step-dad. Chloe and David had a very negative relationship, which put a strain on her mother. If Arcadia Bay was sacrificed in Season 1, David survived the storm and made peace with Chloe after being angry at her for running away so quickly. He eventually left Arcadia Bay and is now part of a remote desert commune in Arizona called "Away." Chloe and her step-father now appear to have a caring relationship where they keep in touch and update each other on their life events. (See here for more information on their past relationship.) *William Price - Chloe was very close with her father and spent much time with him growing up. Before his death, she was bright and hopeful, but his sudden death left her devastated and led to a bad attitude and pessimistic outlook which we saw in Season 1. (It wasn't until Max's return to Arcadia Bay that she felt true happiness again.) *Joyce Price - Chloe felt betrayed by her mother for meeting and marrying David so soon after her father's death and sometimes blamed her mother for being the reason William used his car on the day of his accident. Despite this, Joyce remained hopeful that Chloe would turn her life around. At the end of Season 1, Chloe finally acknowledged what her mother had to give up and live through over all the years, and even appreciated the role David played in her life. If Arcadia Bay was sacrificed in Season 1, it is discovered that Joyce died in the storm. *Aunt Dorothy - It's revealed in Season 1's alternative timeline that Joyce has an aunt. Not much is known about her other than her inability to help the Prices financially due to having her own medical bills. *Aaron Price - It's also revealed in the alternative timeline that William has a brother who sent a letter to him regarding not being able to send as much money as he'd like. Romantic *Max Caulfield - From the beginning of Season 1, there were several implications that Chloe had romantic feelings for Max. She often made insinuating and teasing comments to Max, like when she joked about Max's rewind power with, "Maybe you made a move on me and I would never know"Two Whales Diner scene in "Out of Time.", and her comment of, "I just don't think anybody is good enough for you... besides me.""Chaos Theory" She even dared Max to kiss her. The choices Max made throughout Season 1 will have influenced the emotional depth of their relationship.If Max chose to sacrifice Chloe, kissed her in "Chaos Theory" and supported her enough, they will share one final kiss before Max travels back in time to correct the timeline. Chloe will tell her that she will always love her to which Max will respond that she will never forget her. If Max chose to save her instead, Chloe will say that she will always be with her. They left Arcadia Bay together almost immediately, driving to an unknown destination. It is clear from Life is Strange 2 that, if Arcadia Bay was sacrificed, Chloe and Max continue to be there for one another and may even be in a romantic relationship (determinant). (See here for more information on their relationship.) Theories ... Trivia ... Gallery ... Notes References Category:Characters Category:Characters (Season 2) Category:Female Characters Category:Female Characters (Season 2) Category:Season 2 Category:Episode 5: Wolves Characters Category:Episode 5: Wolves Category:Determinant Category:Mentioned Characters (Season 2) Category:Minor Characters (Season 2)